Romeo and Cinderella
by Alice Hortensia
Summary: Jangan pernah kecewa dengan peran yang kau dapatkan saat pentas drama. Apalagi jika kau ingin mengganti peranmu. Kumohon, jangan.


Pada zaman dahulu, hiduplah seorang penulis cerita. Dia selalu tidak suka dengan akhir bahagia di setiap dongeng yang ada. Ciuman pertama, cinta sejati, bahagia selamanya... Menurutnya itu sangat kekanak-kanakkan, tidak realistis. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menulis ulang dongeng yang sudah ada. Hasil tulisannya pertama kali dibaca oleh sepasang kekasih di desa tempat ia tinggal. Mereka membaca, membaca dan membaca buku itu terus menerus. Hari demi hari, mereka tak dapat ditemukan. Yang ada tertinggal di mereka hanyalah buku penulis itu.

Warga desa berpikir penulis itu adalah seorang penyihir. Mereka lalu menyeretnya dari rumahnya menuju ke pusat desa, dan membakarnya hingga hanya tersisa abu. Ayah dari remaja itu kemudian membuka buku penulis tersebut. Dia segera melempar buku itu. Orang-orang segera mengerumuninya. "B-Buku itu..." ucapnya terbata-bata. "T-Terkutuk..."

Orang-orang di sekitarnya heran. Mereka lalu memungut buku itu. Mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan ayah remaja tersebut.

Melemparkannya.

Di halaman tengah buku itu, terdapat gambar sepasang kekasih yang sedang menari di bawah sinar rembulan. Sejoli desa yang telah menghilang selama berhari-hari. Wajah mereka terlihat bahagia.

Suara terdengar dari abu penulis yang mereka bakar. "Kalian telah membakarku dan menyebutku penyihir! Aku tidak menyihir apa-apa! Mereka yang telah membuat keinginan mereka sendiri untuk masuk ke dongeng!" Semua warga desa memohonnya, meminta maaf padanya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian! Biarlah orang-orang yang tidak berterima kasih dan berprasangka buruk akan terkutuk seperti kalian!" Orang-orang kembali berteriak memohon padanya. Teriakan itu semakin menjadi-jadi di kala mereka sadar, satu persatu dari mereka berubah menjadi pohon. Saat semua orang telah menjadi pohon, dan desa itu kembali menjadi hutan, berkatalah kembali sang penulis, "Aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Aku hanya ingin akhir yang lebih baik dari pada dongeng-dongeng yang ada. Bukuku, kau tidak melakukan apapun yang salah. Kita akan berkelana, menyelesaikan karyaku yang lain."

Seketika itu pula, buku dan abu penulis menghilang.

* * *

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, AU, bahasa yang kurang dimengerti, humor garing, alur kecepatan, plot yang kurang dimengerti, typo(s)**

 **Summary :**

 **Jangan pernah kecewa dengan peran yang kau dapatkan saat pentas drama. Apalagi jika kau ingin mengganti peranmu. Kumohon, jangan.**

 **[** **Alice** **]**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Hanya kesenangan dan menuangkan ide yang menumpuk di otak.** **Author sangat meminta maaf jika ide sama.**

* * *

 **A/N: Halo, semua! Saya kembali dengan fanfiksi bersambung yang baru! Saya tahu, Stalker memang belum selesai** **—** **saya tidak tahu kapan selesai** **—** **tapi ide itu muncul terus-menerus. Lagi belajar, lagi ulangan, lagi BAB... Lupakan.**

 **Awalnya, ide ini muncul saat saya mendengar lagu Romeo and Cinderella-nya Hatsune Miku. Walau judulnya sama, jalan ceritanya beda kok. Saya cuma pinjam judul. Sebenarnya, lagu ini sering mengenai hati saya. Gebetan saya itu sering disebut-sebut 'Romeo dan Juliet kelas' dengan orang yang dia suka (iya, cinta segitiga). Makanya, saya jadi ingin menjadi Cinderella. Dan inilah cerita saya. Maaf, curhat. Yah, tanpa basa-basi lagi,**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

* * *

Ying melemparkan tasnya dengan malas ke tempat tidur. Lalu menghempaskan dirinya di kasur. Hari ini sangat melelahkan baginya. Pentas drama satu bulan lagi, sialnya dia mendapat tokoh Nenek Sihir. Fang orang pertama yang menertawakannya—yang lain sayang nyawa, Ying marah itu mengerikan—dan segera menutup mulutnya saat namanya dibacakan dan nama yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah 'Grumpy.' Hening sesaat, dan tawa Ying meledak, dia sampai terguling-guling di lantai. Fang meyuruhnya diam. Ying malah meledeknya bahwa Fang memang cocok dengan perannya. Fang yang tak terima, mengangkat kembali bahwa tanpa drama pun, Ying sudah menjadi Nenek Sihir. Ying naik pitam. Dia segera mendorong Fang hingga jatuh. Fang yang tidak mau harga dirinya dilecehkan oleh seorang gadis, apalagi gadisnya seperti Ying. Fang berdiri, dan mendorong Ying. Dan terjadilah... Pertengkaran di kelas mereka. Guru mereka—yang notabene agak penakut—hanya bisa menasihati mereka untuk tidak berkelahi. Sayangnya, telinga kedua anak itu tidak mendengar nasihat gurunya. Yang didengar mereka malahan suara teriakan teman-teman mereka yang mendukung entah itu Ying atau Fang. "Berjuanglah, Ying!" Seperti itulah salah satu teriakan dari mereka. Atau yang lebih parah: "Fang! Jika kau menang aku akan jadi pacarmu!" Jelas sekali, itu teriakan _fangirl_. Sayangnya, Fang menjadi terganggu dengan teriakan itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya, dan saat itu juga tinju Ying melayang ke arahnya. "Fang! Awas—!"

Fang berhasil menghindarinya.

Tapi teramat sayang, tinju itu mendarat di tempat yang salah. Keributan yang tadi baru saja terjadi lenyap seketika. Ying menarik lengannya, tangannya bergetar hebat. BoBoiBoy menahan nafas, Gopal berusaha keras untuk tidak segera lari dari ruangan itu. Fang? Dia memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh. _Keadaan ini sangat berbahaya_ , dia memperingati dirinya sendiri. Ying? Dia memohon pada Tuhan untuk segera mengampuni dosa-dosanya di dunia. Dia tahu dia akan mati. Ya, siapa juga yang tidak akan mati bila mereka telah memukul **Yaya** tepat di **wajah**?

"M-M-Maafkan aku, Yaya..." Ying memohon. "Aku tidak sengaja..." Suaranya bergetar. Jelas dia ketakutan.

Yaya mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya tersenyum, walau hidungnya mengalirkan darah, dan mukanya sangat merah—hampir menyerupai hijab pinknya. _Aku sudah mati, aku sudah mati,_ Ying mengulang-ulang kata itu di kepalanya. "Aku memaafkanmu kok." Ada jeda yang luar biasa mencekam. "Bu Guru, bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanya Yaya pada gurunya. Guru malang itu hanya mengangguk, dia tersudut di sudut kelas. Guru itu juga ketakutan.

"Tapi sebelum itu," dia setengah berbisik, kemudian berbalik menatap Fang dan Ying, "aku punya urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dengan kalian berdua."

"..."

 _Well, f*ck_.

Ying merintih di tempat tidurnya. Punggungnya masih sakit. Yaya benar-benar keterlaluan. Gadis itu menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan toilet wanita. Ying menyanggupinya. Dia pernah melakukan yang lebih buruk dari itu—membersihkan toilet pria. Tapi perintah Yaya belum selesai. Ying harus membersihkan **seluruh** toilet wanita di sekolah. Baik itu toilet siswa atau guru. Tapi yang membuat Ying termat jengkel adalah dia juga harus membersihkan toilet yang berada di gedung olahraga. Toilet itu sudah jarang dipakai. Terakhir kali dia memakainya, kecoa datang mendatanginya dengan sayap yang berkepak-kepak dengan indahnya. Ying tidak punya pilihan selain berteriak histeris dan melupakan fakta bahwa dia seharusnya memenuhi 'panggilan alam' yang memanggilnya. Tempat itu pastinya sudah lebih kotor dari itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang Yaya memiliki kekuasaan yang lebih luas. Dia ketua OSIS.

Setidaknya nasibnya lebih baik dari pada Fang. Bocah itu disuruh membersihkan bak sampah sekolah. Satu kelas geger mendengar hukuman bocah itu. Tapi yang lebih geger adalah bocah itu sendiri. Apa salahnya pada Tuhan, hingga Tuhan menghukumnya dengan hukuman yang sangat tidak elit seperti ini? Dia bertanya-tanya sendiri. Setidaknya bak sampah sekolah cuma satu. Dan juga sekolah mereka adalah salah satu sekolah ternama di Pulau Rintis, mana mungkin tempat sampah mereka segitu menjijikkan?

Fang sadar. Ia harus belajar untuk tidak berekspektasi yang terlalu tinggi. Bahunya lemas ketika dia berdiri di depan bak sampah. Maaf, maksudku **memandang** tempat sampah itu. Dia masih berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat sampah, tapi dia sudah bisa mencium bau yang sangat, _sangat,_ **sangat** 'harum' dari tempatnya berdiri. _Terkutuk kau tempat sampah, terkutuk kau Yaya, terkutuk kau_ _ **Ying**_ , dia mengutuk mereka dalam hatinya. Hari ini sudah cukup menjadi hari sialnya. Dia bangun kesiangan karena membaca komik online sampai larut malam. _Sialan kau Gopal_ , dia menambahkan daftar orang yang dia kutuk. Ya, Gopal-lah yang memberitahukannya. Lalu, karena komik itu, dia melupakan tugas sejarah Pak Michael, dan dihukum mengerjakan **seratus** soal sejarah. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan pengumunan dari Guru Bahasa mereka bahwa mereka akan mementaskan drama untuk Pentas Drama Sekolah sebulan lagi. Fang sudah sangat yakin, dengan wajah tampan dan prestasinya dalam pelajaran Bahasa, dia akan menjadi pangeran dari Putih Salju. Dia tersenyum sendiri di sudut ruangan. Tapi, senyum itu menghilang setelah mendengar suara cempreng gurunya menyebut nama BoBoiBoy menjadi pangeran. Tidak sampai di situ, dirinya—Fang si Tampan yang Mempesona—mendapat peran kurcaci. Lebih tepatnya: Grumpy. Dan sekarang, dia harus membersihkan bak sampah yang sangat 'bersih' di belakang sekolah.

"Terkutuk kalian semua," dia mengumpat untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekati tempat sampah itu. Setidaknya drama masih satu bulan. Setidaknya tokoh Grumpy tidak muncul terlalu banyak. Setidaknya ada yang lebih buruk dari pada dia.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat. _Si penyihir, Ying._

* * *

 **Pada awalnya, Romeo tidak langsung mencintai Juliet.**

* * *

Fang memandang kostum di tangannya. Dan orang-orang di sekitarnya sangat terganggu dengan aura yang ada di sekitar pemuda gila popularitas itu. Aura mematikan, harus dihindari setelah melihatnya. Sayangnya mereka tidak bisa. Pentas Drama Sekolah tinggal dua minggu lagi. Dan guru mereka dengan sialnya membagikan kostum mereka hari ini. Seharusnya guru mereka tahu, dia harus menyembunyikan kostum itu hingga hari terakhir sebelum Pentas Drama dimulai. Kenapa? Tanyakanlah hal itu pada Fang dan Ying. Tentu, kostum yang lain bagus dan indah. Terutama punya pangeran dan Putih Salju. BoBoiBoy dan Yaya pantas mendapatkannya. Tapi, kedua anak Cina ini tidak begitu puas. Baju kurcaci memang lusuh, tapi Fang tidak menyangka akan selusuh ini. Bajunya berwarna merah dengan bercak-bercak lumpur di sekitar siku dan leher. Celananya—entah apa itu pantas disebut celana—berwarna cokelat tua, dan dijahit asal-asalan. Sangat lusuh hingga harus memakai ikat pinggang. Dan topinya, topi kupluk hitam dengan bau lapuk yang menyengat. _Ya, sangat trendy_.

Kostum Ying lebih parah. Terusan hitam semata kaki yang kotor dengan area di sekitar ketiak yang memutih. Ying bergidik memikirkan siapa yang dulu memakai kostum ini. Kemudian hidung tambahan. Diulangi, **hidung tambahan**. Memang, mempunyai hidung mancung adalah impian seluruh orang Asia yang berhidung pesek. Tapi, tidak seperti hidung tambahan Ying. Panjangnya kira-kira 15 cm. Dengan diameter tiap-tiap lubang hidung adalah 2 cm. Dan hidung tambahan itu dihiasi dengan kutil-kutil menjijikkan yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

Mood mereka berdua parah. Sangat parah. Dan itu menular pada anak-anak lain di sekitar mereka. Sampai guru mereka membiarkan mereka bermain-main selama satu jam. Ya, ini salah gurunya sendiri.

* * *

 **Romeo menyukai Rosaline, saudara sepupu Juliet.**

* * *

"Makanlah apel ini, Anakku. Tidakkah kau mau apel dari kebunku?" Kemudian terdengar kikikan terpaksa dari 'Nenek Sihir.'

Fang menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Pentas drama tinggal satu minggu lagi. Demi Tuhan, **satu minggu**! Dan dalam satu minggu ini, penampilan Ying semakin memburuk. Sejak seminggu lalu, mood Ying berubah drastis. Fang berhasil menangani moodnya sendiri. Dia membeli belasan donat lobak merah, membaca cerita-cerita komedi, dan menakut-nakuti Gopal dan Iwan—ini sangat manjur. Fang sudah terbiasa tinggal sendiri, tentu dia bisa merawat dirinya dengan baik. Tapi, Ying... Dia benar-benar stres mengenai penampilannya. Walau dalam latihan dia tidak menggunakan kostumnya—dia dan Fang sudah mengancam guru malang tersebut—tetap saja, dia masih merasa gundah. Bisa kau bayangkan, memakai baju terburuk abad ini di depan seluruh sekolah. Apes, apes sekali.

Guru mereka memotong dialog Ying. "Ying?" Gadis itu berbalik dan semua orang bergidik. _Nenek sihir, benar-benar nenek sihir_.

Walau Ying tidak memakai riasan tambahan yang memperjelek wajahnya, ataupun hidung tambahan dan kostumnya, penampilannya sekarang benar-benar menyerupai nenek sihir. Cekungan mata dan lingkaran hitam di sekitarnya matanya sudah dapat dilihat dari jarak jauh. Tatapan mata yang mengerikan yang ia berikan untuk semua orang membuat orang-orang semakin yakin Ying pantas mendapatkan peran itu. Dan sekarang gadis pendek itu mulai berjalan membungkuk.

Ying. Kau menyedihkan.

Ying mendengus. "Kenapa, Bu?" Guru itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, membiarkan rambut hitamnya yang disanggul rapi menjadi berantakan. "Lanjutkan saja."

Mereka memang melanjutkan latihan, tetapi mereka membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua jam untuk berlatih hari itu. Fang berjalan mendekati Ying. "Ini." Ying menatap kotak susu cokelat yang diserahkan pemuda itu. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan. Dia membuka segel susu, dan menegaknya sedikit. Fang agak risih ketika gadis itu tidak meminum susu yang ia berikan dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Ia tidak suka jika gadis itu tidak bersemangat. Fang lebih memilih Ying yang mengutuk dirinya akan mati dibunuh oleh tangan Ying sendiri dibandingkan dengan Ying yang diam dan tersenyum lemah padanya. Dia **benci** hal itu.

"Kau tak apa?" Ying memicingkan matanya pada Fang. Pemuda itu tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tidak peduli. "Aku O.K."

Singkat, judes dan tidak mengandung nada tertarik. Fang tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia menarik kuncir rambut gadis itu. Ying terjungkal dan segera menatapnya marah. "Lari, Fang! Lari!" sontak Gopal berteriak keras. Fang berlari terbirit-birit keluar ruangan, diikuti si Monster Ying yang mengutuknya dengan marah.

"Fang itu bodoh." Gopal melirik sepasang gadis yang mulai berbisik-bisik di belakangnya. "Dia bisa saja memilihku, tapi dia malah memilih gadis **itu**." Gopal tidak suka dengan penekanan kata gadis itu. Dia yang paling dewasa di kelasnya. Walau kadang dia kekanak-kanakkan, tidak bertanggung jawab, dan seenak jidat, kemampuan menarik kesimpulannya sudah sempurna. Jadi gampang baginya untuk merangkum seluruh gerak-gerik, nada bicara, dan kata yang dipilih gadis itu adalah kecemburuan. Gopal terkekeh pelan. Seberapa keras pun seorang gadis cemburu, berusaha menarik perhatian Fang, dia tidak akan berhasil. Hati Fang sudah dicuri lebih dulu. Jauh sebelum gadis-gadis itu mengenalnya. Gopal menghela nafas. Sudah berapa tahun sejak dia berhasil membuat Fang mengakui bahwa dia menyukai Ying? Bocah itu keras kepala, sombong, dan licik. Gopal bahkan tidak percaya bila dia bisa jatuh cinta. Dia masih ingat, bagaimana kikuknya Fang mengatakan 'suka' saat itu. Benar-benar seratus delapan puluh derajat dari Fang yang orang lain kenal. Dan Gopal tetap tutup mulut selama bertahun-tahun ini. Dia tidak mau ikut campur, seberapa keras pun kemauannya.

Gopal berbalik pada dua gadis itu. "Bisakah kalian menutup mulut dosa kalian yang penuh dengan gosip tidak penting? Aku muak mendengarnya." Dan mereka melakukan apa yang Gopal suruh.

* * *

 **Romeo bertemu Juliet di pesta dansa. Awalnya, dia ingin melihat Rosaline. Tetapi malahan, dia 'jatuh cinta' pada Juliet.**

* * *

Fang berlari sekuat tenaga. Keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya, ia tidak hiraukan. Ying sudah menangkapnya, menghajar dan mengutuknya. Fang tersenyum. Dia punya cara tersendiri untuk membuat mood Ying naik. _Menurutnya_. Ini sudah berlangsung sejak lama, kalau tidak salah, sejak Ying gagal dalam ulangan Matematikanya. Dia salah melihat soal, minus matanya bertambah. Dan kita semua tahu, Yaya mendapat nilai tertinggi. Sejak itu, mood Ying naik-turun. Dan itu berefek pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Fang―orang yang paling muak dengan sikap Ying―tidak sengaja mengata-ngatainya. Ying berjalan dan menatap mata pemuda itu. Fang sedikit gugup bertemu dengan mata yang ia selalu idolakan dalam mimpinya. Fang itu dulu sangat pemberani, atau harus dibilang, bodoh. Dia menarik rambut Ying. Ying berteriak kesakitan. Dan Fang berteriak memilukan. Bagaimana tidak? Ying segera memukulnya dengan penggaris, penggaris **besi**. Lalu dia menendangnya―tendangan terakhir tepat mengenai selangkangannya. Tapi itu semua pantas dengan senyum Ying yang kembali muncul setelah bibirnya melengkung ke bawah selama berhari-hari. Fang rela melakukan apa pun Ying. Bahkan itu jika dia harus menjadi pelarian kekesalannya.

"Satu putaran lagi!" Ying berteriak dari bawah pohon. Ya, Fang memang sudah ditangkap dan disiksa Ying, tapi gadis itu menambah hukumannya lagi. Mengitari lapangan sebanyak lima puluh kali. Fang sudah terbiasa begini. Adalah kebanggaan sendiri di hati kecilnya jika dia bisa membuat Ying tersenyum.

Ying berteduh dari sinar hangat sang surya di petang hari. Sekolah sudah bubar dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Baru lewat pukul empat. Neneknya pasti mengerti. Mengerti bahwa Ying sedang berbahagia menyiksa Fang. Gadis itu menatap dua tas yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Miliknya dan Fang. Milik _mereka_. Sudah berkali-kali dia mengingat dirinya untuk tidak menggunakan kata 'mereka' saat dia menyebut dirinya dan Fang. Bahunya lemas, mengingat pemikiran yang selalu menganggunya. Yaya bilang dia tidak peka dengan Fang. Katanya dia tidak mengerti. Tahu apa Yaya? Dia tidak mengerti kekhawaritan yang selalu melanda dirinya. Dia _peka_ terhadap Fang. Dia tahu perasaan Fang. Dia tahu bagaimana cara pemuda itu memandangnya. Dia _selalu_ tahu dan selamanya akan begitu.

Hanya saja, dia ragu.

Ying ragu apa Fang akan setia padanya. Ying ragu apa dia bisa mencintai Fang sama dengan cara Fang mencintainya. Dia ragu, apa dia bisa menjadi yang terbaik untuk Fang. Keraguan itu menyiksanya. Dia bisa saja memenui Fang dan berseru: "Aku mencintaimu!" Dan mereka akan berpacaran. Tapi Ying tidak bisa. Dia menganggap dirinya penakut, tidak berani, tidak sanggup. Keraguan yang mengurungnya dari cintanya.

Dia ingat hari itu. Ingat di hari Fang menemukan cara greget untuk menaikkan moodnya. Senyum miris tertera di wajah gadis itu. Fang bersedia menjadi sasak tinju pribadi Ying di kala gadis itu murung. Dia tidak takut dengan amarah Ying yang meletup-letup. Dia cocokdengan Ying. Dia _sepadan_ dengan Ying. Gadis itu meremas ujung roknya.

Fang menghampiri Ying setelah sepuluh menit berlari mengitari lapangan. Dia meraih botol airnya dan menegaknya hingga tandas. Begitu nafasnya mulai teratur lagi, dia mengajak Ying pulang. Sebagai pria sejati, Fang tentu saja tahu dia harus seorang gadis hingga di rumah dengan selamat.

Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka berdua. Mereka berjalan dalam kosong. Yang mereka dengar adalah detakan jantung mereka masing-masing, yang berdetak dengan kencang.

* * *

 **Romeo bisa meninggalkan Rosaline demi Juliet. Tentu saja dia bisa meninggalkan Juliet untuk gadis lagi, 'kan?**

 **Bagaimana kalau gadis itu...**

 **Cinderella?**

* * *

Ying hafal seluruh mimpi buruknya. Dia dimakan monster dan 'dikeluarkan' di 'pembuangan akhir.' Lalu, neneknya berubah menjadi anak ABG dan lebih cantik darinya. Dan terburuk, Fang menikahi BoBoiBoy. Itu yang terburuk―untuk saat ini. Tapi, keadaan yang di depannya tidak pernah diimpikannya—apalagi dibayangkan.

Fang si kurcaci penggerutu dalam sekejap mata menjadi Pangeran dari Putih Salju.

Pangerannya Yaya.

Ying yakin, kemarin―dan minggu lalu―dia tidak berbuat dosa yang begitu besar. Dia membantu Neneknya, Tok Aba dan bersikap baik pada semua orang. Tapi, kenapa mimpi buruk ini datang?

Fang itu orangnya rajin. Walau dia hanya memerankan satu tokoh, dia bisa menghafal percakapan tokoh lain. Itu bakatnya. Dan sayangnya, ada _fangirl_ -nya yang membocorkan hal itu pada guru mereka. Hari ini adalah hari besar yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Hari Pentas Drama Sekolah. Berita bagusnya, mereka akan segera tampil―kurang lebih dua jam lagi. Berita buruknya, BoBoiBoy belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak tadi pagi.

Guru mereka yang panik dan baru saja menerima informasi bocoran dari _fangirl_ Fang segera menunjuknya menjadi pengganti BoBoiBoy. Siapa pengganti Fang? Iwan yang malang...

Segera, kostum mengerikan dari tubuh Fang diganti dengan pakaian indah sang Pangeran. Fang cocok dengan itu. Fang pantas memakainya. Guru mereka saja memujinya. Fang yang terkejut jadi merasa bangga. Ia bangga karena gurunya menghargai bakat dan ketampanannya. Dia berdiri tegap, membusungkan dadanya, dan senyum bangga bertengger di wajah tampannya. Hingga mata hitam itu bertemu mata biru Ying. Mata itu membulat, tidak percaya. Barulah Fang sadar, dia telah melakukan hal yang salah. Dan dia mengutuk para _fangirls_ -nya.

Dia mengundurkan diri, dan menghampiri gadis itu. "Apa aku pantas?" dia berbasa-basi. Dia tahu jawaban gadis itu tidak bagus. "Kau selalu pantas menggunakan apapun." Fang tersenyum. Mood gadis itu bai― "Bahkan sampah cocok denganmu." Tidak. Moodnya buruk.

"Kau tega." Wajah Ying terlihat makin dongkol. Dia berusaha tidak membuat kontak mata dengan Fang. "Terserah aku." Fang terkesiap. Kata 'terserah' adalah indikasi mood orang sangat buruk. Memang kata 'terserah' itu hanya terdiri dari delapan karakter dan enam huruf, tapi itu mempunyai efek luar biasa. Dan kadang bisa menghancurkan hubungan yang sudah dibangun sejak lama. Fang berusaha mengeluarkan jurus terakhir. Menarik rambut gadis itu. Tapi gadis itu tak merespon. Fang memaksa Ying menatapnya. Ying menatapnya, dan mata Fang membulat seketika. Wajahnya merah, mata birunya berkaca-kaca. Mereka hanya sekilas saling menatap karena Ying segera lari dan tidak memperdulikan teriakan teman-temannya.

Fang berusaha menyusul gadis itu. "Ying!" dia memanggil nama gadis itu. Di saat mereka berdua sudah keluar dari ruangan, BoBoiBoy datang dari pintu dengan wajah bingung. "Apa yang aku lewatkan?"

Semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau terlambat," kata Yaya.

"Dan kau baru saja melewatkan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih," Gopal menambahkan.

Ying berlari, menabrak orang yang menghalanginya. Dia menyuruh telinganya untuk tidak mendengar suara protes yang dilontarkan orang yang ditabraknya. Dia berlari sampai ke ujung lorong dan memasuki ruang musik. Dia segera bersembunyi di sudut ruangan berdebu itu.

Dia melihatnya. Dia melihat wajah Fang yang bangga. Dia melihat postur Fang yang tegap. Dia melihat senyum Fang. Oh, Tuhan, kenapa dia bisa sebodoh ini? Tentu saja tidak ada seorang pria pun di sekolah mereka yang tidak terjebak oleh pesona Yaya. Ingin tahu pesona Yaya? Dia itu putri di dunia nyata. Tersenyum pada semua orang, bersikap baik, ramah pada orang tua, ceria, tidak ada yang bisa tahan tidak menyukainya. Dan siapa itu Ying? Dia hanya gadis kumuh yang tidak sebanding dengan Yaya. Hanya karena kebaikan hatinyalah, Yaya mau berteman dengannya. Hei, itu pemikiran Ying saat ini.

Dia terisak. Berapa tahun dia percaya Fang mencintainya? Empat, lima... Ah, dia tidak bisa menghitung dengan benar. Tapi, cara Fang memperlakukannya itu membuatnya percaya. Teori itu diragukannya ketika ia mengingat Fang mentertawakannya di hari pembagian tokoh. Tawa Fang yang bersarat hinaan masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

 _Bodoh, gadis bodoh!_ Harusnya dia sadar dan tidak mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya. Harusnya dia lebih baik melihat saja, bukan memperhatikan. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, bukan?

Punggungnya menegang saat mendengar suara Fang memanggilnya. Dia berharap pada Tuhan, Fang tidak akan menemukannya. Sayangnya, Tuhan sedang berpihak pada Fang. Fang membuka pintu ruang musik, dan menemukan Ying yang sedang menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. "Pergi dari sini!" Ying mengusir Fang.

Fang memberanikan diri untuk maju selangkah. "Ying, aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa kau marah." Fang mengutuk otaknya yang memproses kata dengan lambat.

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku marah?" Suaranya meninggi. "Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku marah?!" Fang sudah mempersiakan mentalnya untuk dimarahi. Tapi bahu gadis lemas. "Aku... aku tidak punya alasan yang logis untuk memarahimu..." _Karena ini hanya cemburu yang mengesalkan_.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku," kata Fang. Ying menatap mata Fang. Maaf saja, dia tidak suka dikasihani. "Tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Apa ini karena drama kita?" Ekspresi keras Ying melunak. Fang menggunakan kata 'kita.' Dia menggeleng. "Tidak." Selama mengenal Ying, Fang tahu gadis itu bukan penipu yang ulung. Fang menatap Ying dengan tatapan mendominasi. Mereka saling menatap hingga akhirnya gadis itu menyerah. "Ah! Aku tidak ingin menjadi nenek sihir! Aku tidak pernah berharap menjadi nenek sihir! Aku benci kostumnya! Aku benci naskah dramanya! Aku benci Yaya! Aku benci guru kita! Aku benci Putih Salju!" Ying menumpahkan apa yang telah menganggunya, dan berjalan mendekati Fang. "Aku benci kau! Aku benci kau menjadi pangeran! Aku benci kalian semua!" Dia jatuh dalam pelukan Fang. "Aku hanya ingin dongeng lain! Aku ingin juga ingin jadi putri!" Suaranya menyedihkan.

"Permisi." Seseorang telah menghancurkan momen mereka. Mereka menatap orang yang berada di ambang pintu. Fang hampir saja mengutuknya jika dia tidak menjelaskan alasannya mengganggu mereka. "Maaf mengganggu, sepertinya aku tersesat... Bisa kalian tunjukkan di mana ruangan kelas XII C?" Fang menjelaskan arah menuju tujuannya. "Terima kasih," ucap pria itu. Mereka mebalasnya dengan sopan.

Ketika pria itu menghilang, pipi Ying memerah saat dia sadar masih memeluk Fang. "Maaf." Lalu dia memisahkan dirinya dengan kikuk. "Ah, tidak juga," ucap Fang, "kalau tidak begitu aku―"

"Maaf mengganggu lagi. Tadi kau bilang dongeng lain?" Pria itu muncul lagi. Mereka berdua menahan diri untuk tidak kesal. Pria itu memakai kaos abu-abu dan celana kain cokelat, sedikit ketinggalan zaman. Ah, mungkin itu gayanya berpakaian. Dilihat dari wajahnya rupawan, pria di depan mereka tidak mungkin dia lebih muda dari mereka. Matanya berwarna abu-abu dan rambut cokelat gelap. Ying bertanya-tanya jika itu natural. "Ya," jawab Ying singkat.

Dia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. "Ini, aku tahu ini kedengaran aneh dan terlihat mencurigakan." Dia menatap mata Fang yang waspada. "Tapi aku seorang penulis. Aku ingin orang-orang membaca tulisanku, jadi ini kuberikan untuk kalian." Ying mau membuka mulutnya. "Ini gratis." Ying tersenyum kecut. Dia menyerahkan buku tebal yang disampul dengan kulit. Belum ada judul di kover buku itu.

"Ah, aku masih belum punya biaya untuk membuat kovernya. Jadi kusampul pakai kulit saja." Mereka berkata tak apa. Pria itu tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong aku Tri." Fang memperkenalkan dirinya. "Dan ini Ying."

Sebelum mengundurkan diri, Tri tersenyum dan berkata, "Dalam dongeng, kalianlah yang harus membuat akhir bahagia kalian sendiri." Jujur saja, Fang dan Ying tidak mengerti apa maksud pria nyentrik tersebut.

Seperti melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Ying segera merampas buku itu. "Ini milikku." Fang cemberut. "Milik **kita**."

* * *

 **Apa Cinderella mencintai Romeo? Itu terdengar gila, 'kan? Tapi, siapa yang tahu?**

* * *

Ying berdecih. "Punya **ku**." Fang tidak suka dengan sikap Ying. "Tidak."

Mereka menarik buku malang itu. Hingga buku itu terlempar dan terbuka di halaman tengahnya. Kosong. Tak ada tulisan atau pun gambar yang tertera di buku itu.

* * *

 **Tapi, siapa yang juga tahu bahwa Cinderella benar-benar mencintai Pangeran Tampan? Bisa saja 'kan dia menggunakan Pangeran untuk melarikan diri dari Ibu dan saudari-saudari tirinya?**

* * *

Mata mereka saling bertemu. Melebar. "Apa-apaan―?"

* * *

 **Romeo dan Cinderella. Itu bisa saja terjadi.**

* * *

Fang tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Cahaya putih terang menyinari mereka berdua, memaksa menutup indra penglihatan.

Mereka menghilang.


End file.
